1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in or relating to snowboards.
2. Prior Art
Snowboards have, in recent times, become extremely popular as an alternative to skiing. The snowboard combines techniques of surfing with conventional snow skiing.
An improved snowboard is disclosed in EP 0 778 053. This snowboard has a convex bottom surface, and is provided with a handle pivotably attached to the board. The handle can be held in a position by a spring-loaded click mechanism but can be easily displaced from that position by a force of the type that is exerted on it when the rider falls off the snowboard.
WO99/29377 describes a snowboard having a handle that is pivotally connected to the board; the handle is supported by a spring or piston to allow it to flex relative to the board.